Stuck Together
by wrackspurtindisguise
Summary: Harry had never expected to somehow be "bonded" to Draco Malfoy one day, but after an unfortunate prank gone wrong by the Twins, that's exactly what happens. But with strange visions haunting him at dusk, and the threat of Voldemort looming over his shoulders, can Harry put aside his differences with Malfoy for the safety of the Wizarding World? WARNING: SLASH D/H, Swearing etc.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! This is a slash fanfiction between Harry and Draco. If you do not like slash, please don't continue. Anyways, this fanfiction will be slightly non-canon but not that much. I'll only be changing minor things, like getting rid of Harry's crush on Cho, side-along apparition to Grimmauld Place, etc. But I have gotten rid of the Dementor trial from this fanfiction due to it being irrelevant to the plot. However, Umbridge will still be there to ruin everything ;). Please tell me what you think in your review.**

 **P.S. I'll be updating maybe once or twice a week, maybe every two weeks if I'm busy with other things in my life. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Warnings:**

 **Slash (Draco/Harry), Swearing, Mild Sexual Content (may be explicit in the future), etc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Anything original that is not found in the books is mine (new characters, settings, etc.)**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Harry had never expected to somehow be "bonded" to Draco Malfoy one day, but after an unfortunate prank gone wrong by the Twins, that's exactly what happens. With his nightmares still haunting him at dusk, and the threat of Voldemort looming over his shoulders, can Harry put aside his differences with Malfoy for the safety of the Wizarding World? WARNING: SLASH**_

 _ **Italics indicate thoughts or excerpts from the book. Excerpts won't be taken from the book much after the first chapter.**_

* * *

" **Stuck Together"**

 _ **By: WrackspurtInDisguise**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Grimmauld Place**_

* * *

It was another day of silence and isolation for the fourth member of the Dursley family. Harry Potter was locked in his dreary bedroom with no company other than his beautiful, snowy owl, Hedwig. The bird in question was situated in a small cage, which in turn was placed on an old, wooden desk that had once belonged to Dudley.

Other than the cage, the room was completely bare of anything, except for Harry's school trunk and worn-out furniture. Harry had taken a day to thoroughly clean his bedroom after coming 'home' to find it even messier than the summer before. Dudley had supposedly taken to using Harry's room as a junkyard, and upon entering the bedroom for the first time that summer, the distinct scent of moldy food and garbage had immediately hit Harry. Harry had never been more revolted in his life, and just thinking of it made his insides queasy.

With a completely clean, hardly furnished bedroom, and an owl as his only company, Harry had taken to reading books to pass time. He had almost become worse than Hermione in his newfound hobby, having already gone through all the books he had ever purchased for school. Even the ones Lockhart wrote.

After reading Quidditch Through The Ages multiple times, Harry had ran out of reading material, which in turn led to the embarrassing predicament he was in now. With nothing to read, Harry had nicked ten random books from his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom since he knew that was where Petunia kept her books. But he hadn't realized his mistake until he was back in his room. He had stolen her romance novels.

At first, Harry had been embarrassed and startled by the books. Most of the novels featured handsome, shirtless men as the cover page which had caused Harry to be wary of them. Eventually, his curiosity won and Harry had given one of the books a chance. From there, it led to the last book, which in turn resulted in what he deemed an unhealthy obsession with romance novels.

Harry didn't know why Fate hated him so much. What would his friends say if they caught him reading a book titled 'Faithfully Yours'? They would most likely humiliate him. Well, maybe not Hermione, but Ron and the Twins would. Letting out a dramatically prolonged sigh, Harry flipped the page and continued reading the novel.

It wasn't as if any of them were actually _good_. Most of them had clichéd plots, bad writing, sluggish characters, and worst of all, horrible intimate scenes. But the books were an escape for him. While reading them, Harry could keep his mind away from the memories of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He knew it was unhealthy to push away the bad memories and not talk about them to someone, but it was easier said than done. After all, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius had better things to worry about than his nightmares and feelings.

And it wasn't as if the books were useless. Harry had realized after finishing the third book that he was gay. This revelation had hit him while reading the ending of the book; the ending being a sex scene between the two main characters. He had been embarrassed while reading it, but for some reason, the handsome male protagonist had drawn him in. Harry had been horrified to wake up from a dream that very night that he had had of the curly-haired, blonde man from the book.

But after mulling it over, and thinking about it, he definitely knew he was gay. He just hoped the Wizarding World had a positive outlook on homosexuality. Harry would be devastated if he lost his friends due to his sexuality. However, he wasn't planning on telling them unless he somehow miraculously got a boyfriend or something. Hermione probably already knew though. She had a knack of knowing more about him than he did himself.

Harry, despite knowing he was being irrational, was slightly upset with his friends. Their letters had been sparse, and had not contained much details of their summer and what was going on in the Wizarding World at the moment. All he knew was that they were staying with Sirius, and with some other members of the Order, which he learnt were an association to fight against the Death Eaters.

Almost as if reading his mind, Harry was soon snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of an owl pecking its beak against his bedroom window. He rushed over to his window to let the small brown owl in, and grabbed some uneaten owl treats from Hedwig's cage to give to it. After doing so, Harry untied the letter from the owl and watched it fly out the window. He watched the owl for a few moments before heading back to his bed to read the letter, which was from his Godfather.

Harry ripped open the letter in excitement, though he was a bit apprehensive about what Sirius had to say. He didn't know if he could stand being at the Dursleys any longer with no information. Pulling out the piece of parchment in the envelope, Harry quickly read the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's almost your birthday in a week! You know what that means, right? You're coming to stay with me and all the Weasleys at my house. Well, I don't like to think of it as my house but that's not the point. Also, don't worry about Dumbledore, he already knows. A few Order members are coming to pick you up soon so be ready to say hi! (That means have your stuff ready to go.) Sadly, I can't come to scare the Muggles and pick you up myself, but I'll see you soon._

 _Your Godfather,_

 _Sirius Black_

Throwing the letter aside, Harry promptly got off his bed to pack. Before he could make any real progress though, the sound of Uncle Vernon shouting for him to come downstairs interrupted Harry. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Harry left his room and walked down the stairs to see what he did this time.

"May I help you?" drawled Harry, trying his best to imitate Professor Snape's dry tone. This did not please Vernon; the large man's face was quickly turning purple in anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful brat?" shouted Vernon as he glared at Harry with his small, beady eyes. Aunt Petunia, sensing the oncoming argument between the two, swiftly interrupted.

"Me and your Uncle are leaving for an award ceremony which will be honoring _our_ lawn," said Petunia, glaring harshly at Harry while doing so. "Keep your freakishness to yourself and go back to your room."

Not wanting the conversation to drag on any longer, Harry nodded his head and walked back upstairs to his room. _Really? Their lawn isn't even that good, and it's me who always takes care of it anyways_ , thought Harry bitterly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry went back to the task on hand.

Twenty minutes later and Harry was already all packed up. _The benefits of not owning much_. Harry sat quietly on his bed, waiting for the Order members to arrive. The Dursleys had already left for the garden competition, and the house had gone completely silence except for the faint ticking of a clock. Deciding he would read until the Order came, Harry got up to unlock his trunk.

Before he could pull out a book to read from his trunk, Harry heard voices emerging from the bottom level of the house. Harry fearfully pulled out his wand. _The Dursleys can't be back so soon,_ thought Harry. Quietly opening his door to investigate, Harry walked out into the hallway and made his way down the stairs. Following the voices, which were coming from the kitchen, Harry walked in to see nine wizards; including Professor Lupin, and Professor Moody.

Professor Lupin looked much older than the last time Harry had seen him. The man looked ill, and tired, but his eyes still lit up when he saw Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Lupin with a smile on his face. "We've come to pick you up, and take you to Sirius' house." With a small grin on his face, Harry walked up to Lupin and gave the man a tight hug. This seemed to have shocked Lupin, but he returned the hug nonetheless.

Pulling away, Harry looked at the other wizards staring at him. "Uh, hello," greeted Harry, nervously. The wizards all chuckled, and a violet-haired woman gave him a big smile.

"Wotcher Harry!" exclaimed the woman. "You look just like I thought you would." Nervously smiling back at her, Harry nodded.

"My name's Tonks, and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," Tonks pointed at the tall, dark-skinned man standing near the back. "That's Elphias Doge, and Dedalus Diggle," Elphias gave Harry a small smile, while Dedalus enthusiastically gave Harry a bow.

"Emmeline Vance," said Tonks, pointing towards a woman with a green shawl over her head. "Sturgis Podmore," who winked at Harry. "And Hestia Jones," concluded Tonks, while the black-haired witch standing beside the toaster gave Harry a wave.

Glancing at all the wizards in his Aunt's kitchen, _he felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days. "I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out." he mumbled._

" _Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now: or they think they are."_

Harry could imagine Uncle Vernon's face when he found out he had been tricked; it wasn't a pretty sight. "Oh, they won't like that, but anyways, how are we getting to Sirius' place?" questioned Harry.

"You'll be apparating there alongside on of us," answered Lupin. Harry nodded in understanding, but was curious about why there were so many of them.

"Er, not that I'm not grateful to have you all here, but why are there so many of you here to pick me up?" asked Harry nervously, not wanting to upset anyone.

"You-Know-Who of course," answered Mad-Eye Moody, his fake eye zooming around as he spoke. "Death Eaters are everywhere, and we have to leave the area around your house to apparate. Dumbledore's upped the protection around this place to make it safer for you."

"Well, I'll go get my stuff then," said Harry, turning around to walk back upstairs. Walking beside Tonks, who had offered to help, Harry hastily walked up to his room. Opening the door to let Tonks in first, Harry followed, and grabbed his trunk.

"Does this purple make me look peaky?" asked Tonks, all of a sudden, from her position in front of Harry's mirror. Not sure what to say, Harry awkwardly agreed. "Yes, I think you're right," agreed Tonks as Harry watched her change her hair colour to a bright pink. Harry's eyes widened in amazement; he had never seen a wizard or witch change their appearance like that.

"How did you do that?" inquired Harry enthusiastically. Tonks chuckled, and explained what a Metamorphmagus was. "Wow, that's amazing. Can you learn to be one?"

Tonks shook her head to indicate no. "You have to be born one, they're really rare too." Harry inclined his head, and went back to his trunk.

" _Right – got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! – A Firebolt!" Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand. It was his pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international-standard broomstick. "And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty," said Tonks enviously. "Ah well; wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? OK, let's go."_

"Oh! I almost forgot," cried Tonks. "I can just shrink your trunk for you." Pointing her wand towards the trunk, Tonks used a handy spell, and soon enough a small, pocket-sized trunk was lying on the ground. Harry picked the trunk up, and placed it inside his pocket.

"Don't worry about stuff getting damaged inside," said Tonks. "The spell doesn't affect anything inside." After explaining this to Harry, Tonks moved towards Hedwig's cage, and cleaned it with a simple Scourgify.

"Do you want me to open up her cage and let her fly out?" asked Tonks. Seeing Harry give her the affirmative, Tonks did so and opened the window to let Hedwig out. After that, she also shrunk the cage, and handed it to Harry. Harry placed the cage inside his pocket, one hand still holding his Firebolt.

"Right! Looks like we're all set to go," said Tonks as the group once again made their way downstairs. Waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase were the other eight wizards.

" _Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."_

 _''You need to what?" said Harry nervously. "Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand._ "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, you can use that, but I'm assuming you shrunk your trunk?"

Seeing Harry nodding his head, Moody performed the charm on him. _He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck._

" _Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff. Harry looked down at his body, or rather, what had been his body, for it didn't look anything like his anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact colour and texture of the kitchen unit behind him. He seemed to have become a human chameleon._

"Come on, let's go," grunted Mad-Eye, opening the front door with the beck of his wand. The group of wizards, and Harry quickly followed. A few minutes later, the group were at Magnolia Crescent, and Mad-Eye deemed it far enough to Apparate.

"This should be far enough," considered Moody, eyeing the box houses surrounding them. "Boy, grab onto Lupin," instructed Moody. "We'll meet you there, now Apparate Lupin."

Before Harry could prepare himself for the weird sensations Apparition brought, Lupin had already Apparated. Feeling as though he was being pulled through a large tube, Harry felt nauseous when he landed on the ground in a street he had never visited before. Surprisingly, Harry did not fall over.

Shivering, Harry looked around. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. "Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

The pair waited a few moments for everyone else to arrive, but didn't have to wait long. The guarded landed briskly, a few steps away from where Harry and Lupin where standing. The Order members walked over to them, shivering while they did so.

" _Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead._

" _Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick." He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Tonks followed with the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them. The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pun-gent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate. "Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry._

"Memorize it quickly, might be a few Death Eaters lurking around," explained Moody. Looking down at the piece of parchment, Harry quickly read it. It said 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'

"Okay, I have it memorized," said Harry quietly. Moody _pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry's hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Harry looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen._

" _But where's -?" "Think about what you've just memorised," said Lupin quietly. Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it._

The group walked up to the door, which had just appeared. The door was simple, and shabby. The black paint was peeling off it, but the door still held an austere feeling to it with the silver, serpent knocker attached to it. Lupin tapped the door with his wand to open it, and they all headed inside.

The interior of the house looked like something out a muggle horror movie. Though the home gave the feeling of being expensive, and great, the years of disregard were clearly visible. Carefully walking further into the home, a rotten smell soon hit Harry's nose. Moving his eyes away from the thick layers of dust he had been examining, Harry turned towards Professor Lupin, who was walking beside him.

"Sirius lives _here?_ " asked Harry in shock. Lupin nodded his head, and explained. "Yes, it's his childhood home. The Black Family is an ancient pureblood line of wizards, and this has been there family home for many generations. Though it doesn't look like it anymore, I imagine it used to be a somewhat pretty sight." Whispering a quiet 'Oh', Harry kept trudging forwards until he was stopped by Lupin, who then tapped his head with his wand to remove the charm Moody had placed over him.

"Thanks Professor," whispered Harry quietly to Lupin, who smiled back at him.

"Call me Remus, I'm not your professor anymore."

At the end of the hallway, waiting for them, were Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. Seeing Harry walking over to them, Mrs. Weasley ran towards him, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, Harry!" squealed Mrs. Weasley in delight. "It's great to see you, though I must say, you look far too thin! Haven't the Dursleys been feeding you? Those foolish muggles!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, her eyes hard.

"Um, it's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'll be sure to eat more here," mumbled Harry, embarrassed. Giving him a soft smile, Mrs. Weasley gave him another tight hug, before gently pushing him towards Sirius, who greeted him with a large grin.

"The Order meeting is about to begin, so head on in now," said Mrs. Weasley. The group chittered in excitement, and headed towards the door behind Mrs. Weasley, who moved away to let them through.

"Harry, after you and Sirius catch up, head upstairs to wait with Ron and Hermione for dinner. It'll be served after the meeting," said Mrs. Weasley before heading towards the door herself.

Turning his head back towards Sirius, Harry gave the other man a huge grin, before throwing his arms around him to give him a tight hug, which Sirius returned. Sirius chuckled, and squeezed Harry with affection. After a few seconds, the two ended their embrace.

"I missed you! Why haven't you been saying much in your letters?" questioned Harry, knowing he was being rude, but wanting to know the reason nonetheless. Sirius' eyes darkened, before going to back to normal.

"Orders from Dumbledore. Just in case our letters were to be intercepted. I would've brought you here earlier, but the man didn't listen until Mrs. Weasley and I finally yelled at him," chuckled Sirius. "Sorry Harry, I really would've told you more if I could."

"It's okay, I was just worried about you, and what Voldemort is up to," answered Harry. Sirius sighed, and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I have some important things to tell you," said Sirius. "First of all, the Ministry is denying the return of Voldemort, so you're being painted as a delusional liar in the media." Harry sputtered in anger, unable to articulate a response.

"I know, I know, Dumbledore's already tried getting him to stop what he's doing, and declare the return of Voldemort, but Fudge won't even listen to him," explained Sirius, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"And the second thing is, well, I'm not sure you'll like it much, but promise you won't blow up," affimired Sirius. Confused, Harry slowly nodded his head, but this wasn't good enough for Sirius.

"No, say 'I promise Sirius, I will not blow up in anger' please," quipped Sirius. Rolling his eyes, Harry repeated the mantra.

"I promise Sirius, I will not blow up in anger," stated Harry, wanting Sirius to go on. Sirius smiled, and said his thanks, but then went serious again. "Alright Harry, so as you know there are some Death Eaters, who switch sides, like Snape, right?" Harry nodded.

"Well, one of your classmates' family have switched sides, and I know you don't get along with him, but you're gonna have to now, since they're staying here for protection. They really have switched over, if you're in doubt, Dumbledore used Veritaserum to make sure," recounted Sirius.

"Okay, I'm fine with it as long as it's not Malfoy," laughed Harry quietly, but stopped when he saw the expression on his Godfather's face. "Are you serious? _Malfoy_ switched sides? Are you people crazy? His family can't be trusted!" exclaimed Harry in anger.

"Harry, Dumbledore used truth serum on them; they're not lying," pled Sirius quietly. "Please, when you see him, just try to get along with him. Don't start any fights, he's also been warned."

Harry rolled his eyes, and huffed in a combination of annoyance, and anger. "I never start fights, it's always that spoiled brat who does."

"Harry please," said Sirius in a pleading voice, which made Harry feel guilty. "You may not like him, but he's my cousins' son, and we've always gotten along. At least be nice to him for me please?" Wanting to refuse, but seeing Sirius' puppy eyes, Harry gave in.

"Fine, but stop making that face just because you're good at it," muttered Harry. Sirius grinned and patted Harry on the head. "You'll get good at it too someday," sniggered Sirius as Harry smacked him gently on the arm.

"I'll take you upstairs now," Sirius said as he gestured for Harry to follow him, "Ron and Hermione have been asking for you for weeks now." Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of his friends pestering everyone to bring him over to Grimmauld Place. _Maybe I won't be to mad at them after all,_ thought Harry.


End file.
